


For Better or For Worse

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Commitment, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Heavy Subtext, Introspection, M/M, Ohana, Pre-Relationship, References to Blackmail, References to Near Major Character Death, Sacrifice, canon events, references to graphic violence, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The entire Five-0 ohana was devoted to each other. But Steve and Danny had a particularly special devotion to each other that bordered on insanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any/any, your mess is mine": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/785243.html?thread=101654363#t101654363
> 
> The prompt just made me think of Steve and Danny and all of the, frankly, extreme things they have done to help each other. This work does reference some of the darker things that have happened on this show. The title deliberately echoes traditional wedding vows. I also fixed a couple of typos that were on the original Livejournal entry.

The entire Five-0 ohana was devoted to each other. They weren't just a task force; they were a family. They had first proven just how far they would go for each other when Danny, Kono, and Steve stole money from a H.P.D. evidence locker to pay off Victor Hesse, who was blackmailing them and had a bomb strapped around Chin's neck. They would do anything for each other, and they wouldn't regret it for a moment.  
  
But Steve and Danny had a particularly special devotion to each other that bordered on insanity.  
  
That's why Steve lied to the FBI so that Danny could have a chance to talk his brother into turning himself in. That's why Danny stayed behind after Steve had been arrested for shooting the governor even though his ex-wife and daughter were waiting for him to meet them in New Jersey. It's why Steve wouldn't leave Danny's side when a bomb was about to blow him to pieces despite Danny begging him to leave, why he followed Danny to Colombia, and why he would have been willing to take the fall with Danny for Marco Reyes's death. It's why Danny flew to Afghanistan to sit at Steve's bedside, why he signed papers to ensure that Steve wouldn't go to Colombian prison, and why he volunteered to give Steve half his liver before anyone else in their ohana could even get their blood tested.  
  
Anyone with functioning eyes could see that Danny and Steve weren't just "partners." Their relationship was basically a marriage without the explicit romance (although the way they looked at and touched each other spoke of a deep-seated, poorly concealed mutual attraction). But the love part? The irrational commitment, for better or for worse, for the rest of their lives part? They had that covered. They just hadn't declared vows in front of friends and family.  
  
At least not yet.


End file.
